This invention relates generally to mixing apparatus and more particularly to a relatively small mixing apparatus for mixing and/or transporting the mixed material therein from place to place which is readily adaptable for use by the homes craftsman or the home handyman.
Portable apparatus for mixing cement or other materials or for the tumbling of objects therein and for transporting the same are known in the art as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,492,895, 2,808,241, 2,813,705, 2,859,950, 3,084,714 and 3,655,168.
Conventionally such machines comprise a wheeled supporting frame having a mixing drum rotatably mounted therein which is driven by a suitable motor and drive belt also mounted in the supporting frame.
The present invention provides an improved portable mixing apparatus wherein the supporting frame has driven rollers in predetermined spaced relation disposed to engage, support and rotate therein a mixing-bowl defining a mixing chamber and having an open end, a closed end, and an axle extending rearwardly therefrom in the axis of rotation for the mixing chamber which is detachably connected to a bearing assembly mounted in the supporting frame with limited floating motion to absorb uneven or unbalanced rotation of the mixing bowl during rotation thereof and so related to the supporting rollers that when the portable mixing apparatus is at rest the open end of the mixing bowl will face upwardly for the changing of material to be mixed into the mixing chamber. And handle means are provided to permit the mixing apparatus to be moved and to be tilted for discharging the contents of the mixing chamber from the open end of the mixing bowl.